The Horrible Truth
by Chiquita Linda
Summary: He waited so long to tell her how he really felt, now his curse may prevent him from doing so. What will Riku say when she discover's 'Daisuke's Dirty Little Secret' With an ending you'll never expect! [ONESHOT][HUMOR]
1. The Horrible Truth

-Hey everyone! Chiquita Linda here! A lot of you know me for writing Shaman King fics, but this is my first D.N. Angel fic ever!

Ha ha so D.N. Angel fic writer's/readers may not know me since this is my first D.N. Angel fic U

Ha ha I only plan to make this a one shot, but if I get more ideas, who knows...I might just make a whole bunch of one-shots XD

Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Like Shaman King, I don't own D.N. Angel (none of the creators will sell it to me for 50 cents! 'cries')  
**Dedicated to:** My wonderful friend and fellow D.N. Angel and Shaman King fan, JILL! (hugs)

The young red headed boy, stood straight up, scrapping his soft shoe back and forth against the rough pavement.  
He had one hand deeply contained within his pocket and the other tightly gripped onto the strap of his back pack.

His back lay against the warm bricks of the school house, and his hair gently swirled from side to side in the warm afternoon wind.

The school bell rang and he watched, anxiously, as the students rushed out the door and made their way home after a long day.

With each student that passed him by, he scanned for the person whom he was waiting for.  
The young girl whom he wished to devote his entire life to.

Just then the young girl walk by him, her short red hair whipping in the wind.

Her skirt swinging gently from side to side.

Her rosy cheeks turning all the more red as her eyes made contact with the young boy waiting beside her.

She stopped before him and an expression of confusion grew onto her face.

"Daisuke?" The young girl called.

The young boy slowly raised his head. His flustered face coming into the sunlight.

"H...Hi Riku!" The nervous boy stuttered as he crammed both of his hands into his pockets and stared down at the ground.

"Wow. Where you waiting for me all this time?" The young girl questioned.

"Heh yeah." The boy giggled, scratching the back of his head.

"You want to walk home together?" The girl smiled gently as she tightened the grip around her school books.

"Um...Riku? I...uh...I have to talk to you." The boy said seriously as he fixed his gaze once again upon the ground.

"Oh"

The girl replied, her gaze also fixed upon the ground.

The two walked together in the empty school yard until the two reached the large oak tree, standing just a few feet away from the school entrance.  
Both looked down at the ground.  
Neither said a word.

The only noise heard was that of the wind as it whipped their hair from side to side.

It was completely silent.

"I..uh..I." Daisuke began. "I've been meaning to talk to you about this for a long time." Daisuke said as he scrapped the warm earth with his shoe once more.

"...What is it...Daisuke?" The girl asked as she slowly raised her head and looked into his eyes.  
Her lips cracked in the now freezing wind, a sad expression on her face, formed by the confusion running through her mind.

Suddenly, Daisuke felt his heart pound, violently.  
The sudden throbbing sensations were caused by the look on Riku's face.  
He was only inches away from her rosy face, her full lips, it was too much for him.

He tightly clenched his chest with his right hand and kneeled to the ground.

**_No! Not now!_**He shouted continuously in his mind.  
His eyes clenched shut, the pain grew more intense as he felt Riku's body warmth so close to his.

The curse was about to be unleashed.  
The curse that had been passed down through the Niwa Family for generations.  
The dirty secret kept hidden from the entire world.  
The horrible truth he had kept hidden from Riku for so long.

He knew that if it were unleashed now, Riku would know.  
She would not be able to handle the truth.

She would scream in terror and immediately run off.  
She would break his heart and never speak to him again.

Try as he may, he could not hold it in any longer.

_**Stop fighting it Daisuke. You know you can't hold back for much longer.** _A voice in his head teased repeatedly.

Daisuke gritted his teeth and clenched his hand even tighter onto his chest.  
All Riku could do was watch in terror as she saw Daisuke in pain.

"Daisuke? Are you okay? What's the matter?" Riku asked worriedly.

"Aghh!" Daisuke cried out in pain.

**_No stop! I can't let Riku find out! She'll never speak to me again!_** He shouted to himself once more.

But it was too late...Daisuke had put up a good fight, but he was no match for the, CURSE.

A few seconds later...

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DAISUKE! HOW COULD YOU! YOU LIED TO ME! I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!" **The cries of young Riku rang through the empty school yard.  
The young girl ran away as fast as she could.

Her books dropped from her arms and papers scattered violently throughout the side walk.

And there, completely still, beside the oak tree, stood the young boy.  
His secret was out.  
The secret he had kept for so long from both Riku and the entire world was now out there for entire whole world to see.

The CURSE had come into full effect.

Daisuke had peed his pants.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

Hee hee! You guys thought he was gonna change into Dark didn't you?

But no...Daisuke's so called "Dirty Little Secret" is that whenever he gets really close to Riku...he pees his pants XD

Ha ha hope you guys like my ONE-SHOT...and who knows! I may make more! Tell my if you liked it and would like me to continue and I'll try my best!

Love you all! Bye!


	2. Life Ruined

-**HEY! Chiquita Linda here againAhh it's been a LONG time since I've visited FF! Almost a year now huh? XD**

**Well this doesn't mean in anyway that I'm completely coming back to FF… I just felt like uploading another One-shot that I wrote about 6 months ago XDD**

**So for those that are still waiting for me to update my Shaman King fics…eh..I don't really know what to say. I've pretty much lost some interest in the anime and I really haven't had the chance to work on my writing now that I'm in the 11th grade U**

**I hope you all enjoy this One-shot! hugs**

"**Life, ruined"**

The young boy lay solemnly in his bed, his white sheets completely draped over his head. Silence filled the entire bedroom in which he rested.

The only sound heard was the constant ticking of the clock just above his bed and Dark's constant mumbling as he tried his best to cheer the young boy up.

After a while Daisuke finally shouted "Dark will you just shut the hell up?" and the Phantom Thief was silenced.

Daisuke Niwa was not in a very good mood.

His whole life had crashed before him just a few hours earlier and the cause you ask?  
Well none other than the Great Phantom Thief , Dark.

Yupp. Dark Mousy.  
He was the one responsible for ruining the entire life of a mere 14 year old boy.

Yes you heard me right.  
One phantom thief was able to completely ruin the life of such a young and innocent boy.  
Well he's probably not all that innocent…but well… yeah…you know what I mean.  
Anyway…let us continue…

"Daisuke come on. You've got to snap out of this.  
Are you just gonna lye here and mope for the rest of your life?" Dark questioned.

"Well I guess so. That seems to be the only thing I can do now." Daisuke said bleakly.

"You're pathetic. How can you let a little incident like this ruin your life?  
Sheesh I've been in situations 1,000 times worse than you have and you don't see me lying in bed crying like a little baby now do you?"

"Well that's because you only cry at night when you DON'T think that I can hear you." Daisuke responded gently as he rolled over on his bed and placed both hands behind his head.

"What? What are you talking about?  
The Great Phantom Thief doesn't cry!  
You're just imagining things again….you need to stop watching that damn picture box." Dark scoffed.

"You mean the T.V.?" Daisuke responded irritably

"Yeah whatever the hell that thing is called. It's not even worth the money you people spend on it. All you see is a bunch of black and white ants fighting across the screen." Dark whined.

"That's because you're supposed to fix the antenna, Einstein." Daisuke responded turning himself back around on his bed.  
He did not feel like speaking to Dark anymore.

"Well excuse me, Dr. Phil….I didn't know that." Dark responded, rolling his eyes.

"Hmph…The problem with you is that you don't know anything." Daisuke said angrily.

"Ahh will you shut up already! I'm sick and tired of hearing you act like it's the end of the world! So you think your life is messed up…So what? There are thousands of people that would rather be in your situation than to live the lives that they're living!"

"Ahhhh….you just don't get it do you Dark?" Daisuke said as he finally sat up on his bed and removed the sheets from his face.

"Hmm…I guess I don't…explain to me how you can let such a little thing make you so upset?" Dark ordered.

"Explain to you? You're the one that caused it all!  
You're the one that saw what happened yourself!  
How can you ask me a question that you already know the answer to?" Daisuke shouted.

"Cause I can…" Dark grinned, evilly.

"Ahhhhhh……you're the one that's pathetic." Daisuke replied.  
"Thanks to you my life is over!  
I can't go back to school anymore because everyone knows what a freak I am!  
Riku nor Risa will talk to me anymore because they think I'm some horrible monster!  
Takeshi posted a story about me in the school newspaper, which sold record sales!  
Keiji Saga slammed his papers in my face shouting "I knew it! I knew it all along!"  
I walked home from school and I couldn't go one mile without someone pointing and yelling: "Look there goes the freak!"  
And when I got home, I was so angry that I actually shouted and used profanity against my own mother and now I'm grounded until I'm 56!" Daisuke shouted.

"Soooooooo…Why does that make you upset?" Dark questioned.

"BECAUSE! BECAUSE YOU STUPID MORON!  
I CAN NO LONGER LIVE THE LIFE OF A NORMAL 14 YEAR OLD BOY!  
NO MATTER WHERE I GO, I WON'T BE KNOWN AS DAISUKE NIWA, BUT AS THE BOY WITH THE HIDEOUS SECRET!

I CAN NO LONGER DO THE THINGS I USED TO DO!

I CAN NO LONGER ACT THE WAY I USED TO ACT!

I CAN NO LONGER HAVE THE FRIENDS I USED TO HAVE!

-+I CAN NO LONGER LIVE THE WAY I USED TO LIVE!

I CAN'T EVEN EAT CHOCOLATE ANYMORE!  
ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!  
THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT DARK!

THIS IS THE THANKS I GET FOR LISTENING TO YOU!  
I HATE **MYSELF**!   
I HATE MY LIFE!  
I WISH I COULD JUST DROP DEAD!" Daisuke proceeded to slam himself back onto his bed and irritably covered his face with his sheets once more.

Nothing but silence followed Daisuke's sudden outburst.

(……….5 minutes later……….)

Dark sighed.  
"Sheesh Daisuke…..it's just a pimple."

**THE END!**

**Author's Note:** Ehh! Another unexpected ending ne? Hee hee what do you guys think? I hope I did okay…I'm not really all that of a funny person..but I tried XDD  
Thank you so much for reading and all reviews are appreciated! Love you all! XOXO


End file.
